Bioluminescence (Bruce x Reader)
by KOREAlchemist
Summary: My first story on ! Hope you enjoy!


Bioluminescence (Bruce x Reader)

You loved working in the lab. The equipment was beyond state of the art and you got to work on projects other scientists could only dream about. The best part, to you at least, was working with the expert of gamma radiation, Dr. Bruce Banner.

Ever since you step foot in the lab, the attraction you felt for Bruce was instantaneous. His calm nature and soft spoken tone made your heart flutter. Being around him made you feel more relaxed which especially helped when Tony was around. Whenever Stark showed up drunk or made snide remarks, you did your best to tolerate it by focusing on Bruce. He was perfect to you, despite his flaws. Heck, even the other guy was really nice (when he wasn't trying to smash Tony to bits.)

You were working on some tests, studying the use of bioluminescence for underwater operations when you looked up at the clock. Only 10:38 am. It was gonna be a long day. You took a double take when the clock stated it was also February 14th, Valentine's Day.

"Great, another day to remind me how painfully alone I am," you mentally whined as you turned back to your work. You lost focus on the bright cells in the microscope and instead drew you attention to Bruce. He was extremely concentrated on some machine that he'd been tinkering with of about a month now.

"Maybe I should ask him what he's doing for Valentine's Day," you mulled over the thought of asking him about his Valentine plans and maybe, just maybe asking him out tonight.

"So, Dr. Banner . . ." you started as you pulled a stray (h/l) (h/c) lock behind your ear.

"(y/n), please call me Bruce." He didn't even look up from his work.

"Well Bruce, Valentine's Day is around the corner, so what are you gonna do?" you prayed to sweet Jesus that he didn't have a date. This thought made your hands moist with sweat. Your nervousness was beginning to get the better you as you prepared for the worst.

"I have a personal project I have to get done tonight," he stated," What are your plans, (y/n)?" you released the breath you didn't even knew you held.

"Nothing really," you wished you were lying but you knew better than that. The only "plans" you had tonight was lying on the couch, eating (f/f) ice cream and watching (f/s). You heard the squeak of his swivel chair as his turned around to face you.

"Will you do me a favor?" He suddenly interrupted you which were highly unusual of him. Your heart beat faster when your (e/c) eyes locked on to his brown ones.

"Yes?" you asked with a quizzical look on your face. A worried look encompassed his face.

"I need you to come in tonight at 7, if you don't mind . . ." he inquired as he wrung his wrists.

"Yes! I m-mean of course." Spending the most romantic day of the year with your crush instead of wallowing in self-pity by for the rest of the day? Who wouldn't say yes? Your squeal was met with a simple smile.

"T-thank you, (y/n)," he chuckled as he turned back around to continue maintenance on the strange contraption.

"It's no problem, real-" You were suddenly interrupted by a static female voice on the intercom.

"Dr. Banner to the Agent Hill's office."

"Well, duty calls," he stood up and walked towards the door before turning to you, "I'll see you later."

"See ya . . . Bruce," you muttered under your cheshire grin, trying to hold your excitement for tonight.

~Lunch break time skip~

You were getting back from your lunch break when you spotted something out of the corner of your eye. It was Bruce talking to Steve. As the two were talking, you notice that Steve was carrying a large bouquet of roses.

"Hmm, lucky girl, getting the Cap for Valentine's Da-"but your thought suddenly stopped when Steve looked around, sighed, and gave the flowers to Bruce. Bruce, in turn, looked around, nodded to Steve, and ran as fast as he could in the direction of the lab.

"What was that about?" you thought to yourself as you continued back to the lab. Maybe he was running an errand for Steve or . . . someone had asked him out and he needed some flowers for his date. The latter thought worried you as the thought of Bruce going out with another woman was becoming unbearable. With a quick shuffle and a heavy heart, you made it to the lab door. All of a sudden, Bruce came running out and quickly pushed you out.

"Dr. Ban- Bruce! What the heck?" you demanded as you turned around to face the erratic doctor. He was wild-eyed and looked like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"(y/n), I need you to take the rest of the day off." You could see sweat accumulating on his brow and his palms were moist.

What witchcraft possessed this man to act so weird? Well, weirder then usual . . .

"But I had a project du-"

He cut you off.

"I talked with Fury. You're taking the rest of the day off." He seemed so determined to keep you away that him manually turned you around and was walking you away from you work.

"But." You tried to win this arguement but it was a lost case.

"Please j-just go home then come back at 7, ok?" His usually soft and calm eyes were clouded with stress, excitement, and something else you couldn't identify.

"A-alright," You sighed as you made your way towards the front doors. You looked behind your shoulder to see Bruce running back into the lab to do God knows what.

~Watching ATHF and updating Tumblr time skip ~

You walked into the shadowy lair that was the lobby. It was creepier then usual; huge shadows crawled over the concrete walls creating monsters of the furniture scattered in the dark abyss. You were used to it being filled with agents and sunlight. As you began to tread carefully, you suddenly noticed a faint glow object on the floor. Causally, you picked it up and what it was surprised you.

"A flower petal and it's . . . glowing?" This instantly sparked you're curiosity, "But flowers don't naturally produce the chemicals needed for luminescence. Hmm, it could be artificial or genetically modified. "

You looked ahead to find another glowing petal. And another. A whole trail of glowing petals glimmered down the hallway. Interested, you started to follow them down the otherwise dark and creepy hallway.

"I'm starting to feel like Alice in Wonderland." You whispered under your breath warily as if even the slightest sound could shatter the silence surrounding you.

After wondering like a lost child in a mall for what seemed like forever, a vivid light shined at the end of the petals.

"The lab?" You slowed your pace as you approached the vibrant laboratory.

You gasped.

The bright light you saw outside the lab were flowers, roses in fact, and a ton of them too. They were all glowing different shades of orange, pink, green, blue, and white.

" ?" you asked as you tried to examine each and every specimen in the room. Within the forest of radiant flowers, a jiggery figure stepped out and placed a hand on your shoulder. You jumped out of your skin as the hand turned you around to confront its owner. It was Bruce.

"(y/n), I'm glad you made it." His smile comforted you as you wiped the sweat off your forehead that formed during your little jump-scare.

"What the . . . how in . . . What is all of this?" you inquired as his chocolate eyes locking to your (e/c) ones.

"This," he nervously, rubbing his wrists in his usual manner, "is for you."

"F-for m-me?" your mouth could barely make out the words as your face began to flush profusely. He walked towards you and held your hands. The blush got even worse.

"H-how did you even do this?" you asked, still amazed by the beauty around the two of you.

"Well, the how was easy. I just used your bioluminescent fungus cells and added them the nucleus of the roses, then sped up their reproduction process." His thumbs rubbed your hands causing goose bumps to form all over your body.

"Then why . . ."

"It's hard to explain . . ." He looked down as if his shoes were the more interesting thing in the room.

"Yes, Bruce?"

"Well . . ." he trailed off.

"Please, just tell me." You got closer to his face, leaving little room between the two of you. You could see in his eyes that he was trying to piece together the words.

"I-I love you, (y/n)." It was at that moment him decided to close the gap between you and him as he crashed his lips against your. He was a bit out of practice but you didn't seem to mind for you were in totally bliss. After several minutes, he slowly broke off and watched you, afraid that you would reject him. You placed a chaste kiss on his check and proceeded to pull him tighter to your body as you whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Bruce." The words felt so good as they rolled off your tongue. He sighed in relieve to hear these words as he wrapped his arms around your petite frame and embraced his lips with yours once more.

~Epilogue~

Tony was strolling towards the direction the lab to see if Bruce had his "ultra, secret personal project" done yet so Bruce and he could hit up the bars tonight. Between Director Fury and Steve chewing him out over every single, little thing today, he really needed the alcohol.

"Hey Bruce, I need yo-"he stopped as he was met with the image as his friend smacking lips with their female science cohort. A devilish smirk grew on his face as he watched and heard the two of you moan and sigh to every touch and kiss.

"Well, it's about time," he whispered as he crept back into the hallway and took put his phone to catch some prime blackmail material.


End file.
